Fjord
Fjord was a male IceWing, with pale-blue scales "the color of sky filled snow". His eyes are a slightly darker blue, and he has a blue forked tongue like most IceWings. He fought for Blaze under the command of Queen Glacier in the war, but unfortunately was captured and became a prisoner of war under Queen Scarlet when the SkyWings and MudWings were fighting against the IceWings. In The Dragonet Prophecy, he was pitted against Clay in the SkyWing Arena just one day before Queen Scarlet's hatching day. He appeared to be intent on surviving, as before the fight against Clay, he had killed four others in arena matches. According to the book, Fjord was only a head taller than Clay, but looked much scarier and older, as he had many scars on his head and neck from previous battles. He was about to kill Clay, clawing at his shoulders to get Clay to loose his grip on his horns, so that Fjord could breath his frostbreath. When everyone was looking at Tsunami trying to escape, a mysterious source, later revealed as Glory, spat venom at him. The venom killed him by entering his bloodstream through his eye, which was the first thing to disintegrate. Biography The Dragonet Prophecy '' Clay first tried to reason with Fjord when they were thrown into the arena together, which apparently annoyed the IceWing very much. Clay then reluctantly fought him, surprising him with SkyWing tactics he had learned from Kestrel under the mountain. Starflight tried to tell Clay about the IceWing's freezing frost-breath by pointing to his mouth and jumping around. Clay only got the message just in time right before Fjord exhaled the "freezing death breath" and barely hit Clay's wing- he said "Fjord was definitely doing something with his mouth- and it wasn't smiling". Clay then spurted fire in Fjord's face, causing him to shriek in agony. Eventually, Fjord pinned Clay to the ground and was about to kill him when Tsunami flung herself off of her spire, causing a diversion (dragging off many prisoners) and distracting Fjord momentarily. Most of the dragons in the arena were either flying towards her or staring in her direction. Distracted by the diversion, Fjord bought enough time for Glory to spray venom into the IceWing's already scratched and scarred neck, face, and eye, which led to his extremely painful death, since RainWing venom kills a dragon faster if it lands in his eyes or enters his bloodstream. Also because of the distraction, Clay was the only one who saw Glory's venom, so all the SkyWings, MudWings, and SandWings watching thought that Clay had killed Fjord instead (which also confused and delighted Peril). Little else is known of Fjord's life, although Vermilion announced that he was a soldier in Blaze and Queen Glacier's army. He was captured, and was good at fighting. Quotes ''"Are you trying to get us both killed?" "Shut up and let me kill you." "What's wrong with you? That's not how MudWings fight! I was trained in your techniques!" "Time to die!" Trivia *Glory based her IceWing disguise in The Hidden Kingdom off of Fjord. Jambu only copied Glory, but Clay had noticed. *The word 'fjord' originates from the Old Norse language. It means "a long, narrow inlet of the ocean". *Fjord is pronounced "fee-yord" or "fee-ode". *Fjord is the first dragon to die by Rainwing venom. *Fjord is the second IceWing to be introduced in the series, along with Hvitur. Gallery DSCF3268.png|Clay vs Fjord Horizord_copy.png|Horizon x Fjord by Hawky A.png|Fjord and Clay in the Arena FjordIce.jpg Clay VS Fjord.jpg FjordbyHeron.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by Heron the MudWing Silverscarred.png fjord-(1)-1.jpg.cf.jpg|Unfortunately, Fjord never became as beautiful as his real life counterpart Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Soldiers